


The Pain We Feel

by siennawrites



Series: ...and they were soulmates [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, F/M, M/M, Multi, Protective Haruno Sakura, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Sad, Sad Ending, Strong Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siennawrites/pseuds/siennawrites
Summary: When Sakura realizes who her soulmates are, she cries.Soulmate AU: Only your soulmate(s) can kill you.





	The Pain We Feel

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and somehow this series came along. Some will be connected, some won't. Hope you enjoy!

"Sasuke, please wake up." Tears stream down Sakura's face as she looks down at Sasuke's unmoving body, for a minute the thought that Haku is Sasuke's soulmate runs through her mind, but the thought is easily dispelled as Sasuke sits up, a groan leaving his chapped lips.

"Sasuke!" Sakura sobs as she throws herself into the dark haired Uchiha, his arms not hesitating to wrap around the pinkette. "Calm down Sakura, I'm not going anywhere, where's Naruto?" Sakura lets him go just as Naruto comes barreling towards the two, throwing himself into the pair when he finally makes his stop.

"You can't scare us like that teme, Sakura nearly died."

"I did not, I was only scared."

"Yeah, scared that the love of your life would die." Sakura blushes at that and the blonde laughs, wrapping the arm that wasn't occupied holding Sasuke, around Sakura.

"Only you two can kill me, remember?" This time both Naruto and Sakura blushed, looking at Sasuke with a dumbfounded expression. It was no secret to the two that Sasuke believed that they were all soulmates. Any chance he got he reminded the two that they were his and he were theirs, it was quite reassuring if they were being honest.

"Alright lovebirds." Kakashi interrupts the group with a weak Zabuza and Haku following behind him. "I think it's time we go home."

The trio are amazed when the newly built bridge was bridge was named, The Great Naruto Bridge.

 

o0o

 

"Come on Sakura, don't tell me you're losing to someone as weak as Sasuke Uchiha." They're fourteen now and are respectively Chunin. Team 7 was no more and instead Team Kakashi was formed. They were currently sparing together and as much as she didn't want to admit it Sasuke was kicking her ass.

"She's going easy on me idiot, isn't that right Sakura?" Their kunais clash and their eyes meet, Sasuke's Sharingan blazing red. The longer she stared at it the hotter she felt and Sakura made no hesitation to jump away from the intense stare.

After a few more minutes Sakura calls it a tie, her body successfully worn out. "Jeez Sasuke, you sure know how to make a woman work."

Sasuke gives her a small smirk while Naruto breaks into a fit of laughter, rushing over to help his female companion out. 

"We should go to Ichiraku's, I heard they have a two for one special." 

Sasuke rolls his eyes but begins to walk the way to the Ramen Shop, not without making sure the other two were following him first.

"You aren't weak Sakura." Sasuke murmurs as the trio walk down the busy road.

"I never said that."

"But you were thinking it. Maybe you aren't on the same level as Naruto and I physically, but you're even stronger than us mentally. We're as strong as we are because you were there to help us."

"Yeah Sakura-chan," Naruto interrupts, "you aren't weak and anyone who thinks you are is a complete idiot. Believe It!"

Sakura looks at her two boys with tears in her eyes. How could she have been so lucky to be paired with them.

"Thanks guys."

 

o0o

 

"What do you mean you're leaving the village?! What am I supposed to do without you being here?" Angry didn't even begin to describe how she felt, somewhere in her heart she felt betrayed. How could he just decide to leave without going over it with her.

They were sixteen now, sitting inside of Sasuke's living room while his family was out. They were watching movies until Naruto decided to drop this bomb out of nowhere.

"Pervy Sage thought it would be a good idea to go training with him. I went over it with Mom and Dad and they agreed Sakura. I just thought..." Naruto's voice trails off before his face contorts into one stitched with anger. "I just thought you'd be happy for me, if we're "supposedly" soulmates, you should be happy for me Sakura. If Granny Tsunade wanted you to leave with her to continue your training I would be happy for you."

"But that isn't happening and I'm not the one abandoning the two people who've been here for you since the beginning." Sakura doesn't register the tears falling down her face until Sasuke finally makes his presence known by holding the smaller girl tightly in his arms.

"Its not that she isn't happy for you Naruto, she's just worried."

"Yeah well she sure as hell has a way of showing it."

"Go then Naruto, me and Sasuke never needed you in the first place. We were fine without you before and we'll be fine again."

Naruto's anger dissolves and by the way he tenses Sakura was sure she struck a nerve. The three of them always had their insecurities that they weren't good enough for one another but Naruto had it worse since he was the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails and most people tended to hate him.

"Fine then. I'll be sure to tell Jiraiya-sensei I'll go." The door slams shut behind him.

"Sakura, that was way too far. You know how Naruto gets about that." Sakura sighs when Sasuke pushes her off of him. She knew she had taken it way to far, but at the time it seemed like the best thing to say.

"We need to find him." Sasuke glares. 

Sakura doesn't disagree.

-

It takes them a few hours to find Naruto, and when they do they find him sitting atop the Hokage stone tears falling like waterfalls down his face.

"Naruto." Sakura breathes in relief. She wraps the blond in her arms, enjoying the comfort of her significant other. "Naruto, I'm so sorry I crossed a line and I shouldn't have said that. It's just the thought of losing you to someone else is too much for me to bare. I wouldn't be able to handle that." It was selfish of course, to talk Naruto down because of her insecurities but she didn't mind being selfish when it came to Naruto and Sasuke. She loved them.

Naruto wipes his tears and looks up at the pink haired female. "You won't lose me Sakura, I tell you this all the time, you and Sasuke are it for me. I don't want anyone else." Sasuke joins the group hug, burying his face in the softness of Naruto's hair.

"I love you, both of you and I'll continue to love you even when I'm miles away." Naruto's voice is gentle and Sakura squeezes him just a bit tighter. 

"We love you too Naruto, so much." Sasuke pulls Naruto's face from Sakura's shoulder and seals his declaration of love with a kiss. Sasuke gives her a kiss and then she kisses Naruto.

The night before Naruto's departure is one the trio will never forget.

 

o0o

 

When Naruto came back after four years, his arrival was announced to the entire village. Citizens far and wide went out their way to greet him. During his four year absence things had changed. Konoha no longer hated Naruto, they loved him for he had became a hero. A famous shinobi that took down many former leaf shinobis who had turned to the dark side. 

"Do you think he'll hate us for not telling him?" Sakura asks Sasuke as she stood beside him, waiting for Naruto to walk through the doors of their shared house. Sakura made sure Minato and Kushina gave Naruto their new address since he would be sure to visit his parents first.

"He'll be surprised, but he won't hate us. Naruto isn't like that Sakura." The door opens before Sakura has the chance to respond and standing there is Naruto. His once unruly blonde hair is now cut low, his leaf headband still wrapped snug around his forehead. Despite that he was still as handsome as ever and Sakura couldn't stop herself when she threw herself into the tall man's arms.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto's voice is deeper than Sakura remembers and she doesn't hesitate to kiss him, pouring how much she's missed him into the kiss.

"I missed you too." Naruto chuckles before Sasuke walks over with a small smirk, he pulls Naruto into him, greeting him with a passionate kiss.

"We have a surprise for you dobe." Sasuke hums and as if on cue a small boy comes running downstairs, his black hair sitting untamed on top of his head as he runs to his Mother. When he looks up at the unfamiliar man Naruto gasps in surprise as deep blue eyes stare back at him.

"Sakura...Sasuke. W-What?" 

"His name is Menma, a few weeks after you left I found out I was pregnant. We wanted to tell you, but Lady Tsunade thought it'd be best if we waited until you returned, she knew if you found out you would return from your training prematurely. So we waited, we hope you don't hate us too much."

Those words seem to snap Naruto back to reality and he turned his head to the two of them so quickly his partners were sure he gained whiplash. "I could never hate you two. Ever. But Tsunade was right, if I had found out any sooner I would've returned home as soon as possible."

Naruto turns back to his soon with a blinding smile on his face. "Hey Menma, I'm Naruto."

Menma gives his other parents a small glance and with their nod of encouragement he wraps his tiny arms around Naruto. "I know, Mama and Papa told me all about you." 

 

o0o

 

The thought of soulmates in the shinobi world was such a foreign subject. Everyone had a soulmate and when it was determined only that person could kill you. Many shinobi went without finding their soulmate, only choosing to live forever in hopes their soulmate would somehow be their enemy and kill them.

Sakura was told many stories about soulmates killing each other, sometimes purposely, like when Kabuto Yakushi killed Orochimaru somehow knowing the other man was his soulmate because apparently Kabuto would rather kill him then live his life knowing his soulmate was evil.

There were also stories about soulmates killing each other accidentally such as when Kakashi killed Rin not knowing that the young girl was his soulmate or when Iruka killed Mizuki when he tried to hurt Naruto not knowing his fellow Chunin was his soulmate. Sakura was glad they found love within each other.

There was no story however, about soulmates being forced to kill each other. That, unfortunately, was the situation Sakura found herself in.

Since Naruto was an S-Ranked ninja he had enemies, even enemies that could apparently tame the Nine-Tails chakra inside him.

Due to the fact that none of them had any type of information on these enemy ninja, they were completely unprepared and eventually defeated. Menma was being held hostage while their twins Boruto and Sarada went to get help.

The attackers had first tried to get Sasuke and then Sakura to kill Naruto but when that was deemed a failure, they realized that the three of them were soulmates and the only way Naruto would die was if both Sasuke and Sakura killed him together. 

"Sasuke, Sakura," despite everything that was going on at the moment Naruto's voice was calm as he spoke to them, "you have to do it."

"Naruto no. You can't ask us to do that. You just can't." Sakura was full on sobbing now and she knew how weak she looked but she couldn't help it, if they didn't kill Naruto, Menma would be kidnapped with no way of knowing where they were taking him and if they killed Naruto she would lose the love of her life.

"Our kids need their parents Naruto." Sasuke disagrees.

"They'll have them, just please. Don't let them take Menma." 

Sakura looks over at her twelve year old son and squeezes her eyes shut tightly. If they had been more on guard, if they hadn't thought the word was finally in peace then maybe this all could have been prevented.

"This isn't your fault, I love you. The both of you so much."

Naruto hands Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke's sword and the both of them clutch the end tightly, their fingers laced together on the handle.

"We love you so much Naruto. Please forgive us."

Naruto gives them a smile even while they're crying. He smiles even when the blade rips through his skin going straight through his heart. 

When it he's dead the attackers finally allow Menma to run to his parents. He instantly runs to Naruto, sobs shaking his small body as he lies his head against Naruto's blood stained chest. "To-san please wake up." 

Sakura passes out to Menma's heavy cries.

 

o0o

 

Naruto's funeral was attended by many people, including his friends and family. Jiraiya had even came home from travelling just to attend. Sakura looks around at the group of people attending. Her heart breaks when she sees Kushina sobbing heavily into Minato's arms, his tears falling silently into his wife's hair.

"You stupid old man!" Sakura is surprised by Menma's sudden outburst until she sees the tears running rapidly down their face. "You're so selfish. How could you just leave us like that." Menma walks over to Naruto's memorial stone and begins punching it. "I HATE YOU!"

"Menma." Sakura gasps as he runs away, not bothering to stay for the ending of the service. When she tries to go after him a hand grasps her shoulder.

"He's grieving Sakura, he needs time alone." Sasuke whispers.

Sakura nods and it isn't until everyone leaves that she allows the tears to flow. She cries for the pain the village was feeling, the pain her friends were feeling, even the pain her family was feeling, but most importantly she cries for the loss of her husband. Naruto was her sun and without him her life felt as if it was slowly dimming.

 

o0o

 

"It was tragic. I heard the other two killed each other once their children became old enough because they simply couldn't live without him."

Menma rolls his eyes, annoyed with the fact that people were still talking about this. It had been years since his parents died, he figured people would be over it by now, but apparently his parents weren't only legends for becoming the greatest heroes Konoha has ever had.

"Menma-sensei." Menma turns at the call of his name, his (Sasuke's) black cloak turning with him. "Menma-sensei, do you think the three of us are soulmates?"

His students look at him expectantly and Menma chuckles. Of course his parent's story was tragic, but it wasn't always like that. They had him, Boruto, and Sarada and the love they had for each other and their children could rival the love of Romeo and Juliet.

A smirk etches onto his face and he glances down at his Genin students. "I know a story about these three ninjas who were soulmates, would you like to hear it?"

They all nod eagerly and begin following Menma as he starts walking. "It all started when they were assigned as Team 7..."

**Author's Note:**

> This was longer than I expected it to be, but I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
